The ultimate dragon slayer, Lucy
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy has been betrayed by her friends except Levy,Gray and Wendy. After Erza and Natsu kick her of team she left the guild and go to train. After 5 years she came back with a new name and new powers, Serena Star, the ultimate dragon slayer trained by all the dragons. Will Natsu be able to win her back? Or Gray will make a move first?
1. Missing

**Chapter One: Missing**

It's been two weeks since Lisanna came back from Edolas. Since then Natsu didn't take Lucy on missions and many people from Fairy Tail didn't even talk anymore with her. Lucy felt like she was abandoned. The only people who talk with her now are Levy, Wendy, Charla and Grey. The only hope she has was that everything will be something temporary and everybody will return at normally in one week. But one day Natsu came at her with Erza.

"Hey, Luce! We want to talk something with you." Said Natsu.

"Sure! What it is?" Lucy asked happy that Nastu and Erza finally came and talk with her.

"You know we and Lisanna used to be on same team, no? Well we want to take her back." said Natsu.

"I don't mind to have her in team." Answered Lucy.

"No, Lucy. We want you to get out of our team." Said Erza.

"You were a replacement for Lisanna." Said Natsu

Lucy refrained hard to not let tears fell in front of them. " Ok… I … understand…" she said.

"Thanks Luce! We see tomorrow at guild." Said Natsu while he and Erza close the door of her house. After that Lucy fell on her bed and began to cry. She doesn't want to be so weak anymore. She want to go train and become strong enough to beat Lisanna and Natsu.

She began to pack and to write a letter to her friends Levy, Wendy. Charla and Gray and one for her ex-friends who abandoned her. She let the letters on her desk knowing that they will come after her and went at the guild. There was already night but she knew that Master will be there. Lucy entered in his study. Master was on his chair. He looked at her.

"What do you want, child?" asked Master.

"I wish to leave Fairy Tail for a while and go train."

"Why want you to train? You are already strong."

Lucy told him everything that happened then Lisanna came back.

"Please Master! Let me go."

"If it's that what you wish." He raised a finger and her stamp was erased." But how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. But I will come back, I swear. And I want to ask you something Master. Don't tell anyone except Levy, Wendy, Charla and Gray. Let them to find out alone and then tell them the truth." she asked.

"Very well, child. But don't forgot, you always will be a Fairy Tail mage." He said . Lucy went home and took her pack and went in forest. She wanted to become strong, but how? Where can she become what she want? After a while she hit something. She looked up and saw a dragon before her. She was scared at first but after she starred at it without fear.

"What are you doing in my forest, girl?" asked the dragon.

"I want to train and become strong."

"Why? You smell like Igneel. Do you know him?"

"No. But I know his Dragon Slayer. He and my ex-friend from my ex-guild abandoned me told me that I was a replacement for their friend who 'came back from death'."

"My name is Ceres, the Queen of Dragon Realm. What's your name, girl?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Tell me. Do you want to become a dragon slayer?"

"Can I?"

"Why not? At least I am the Queen. All the dragons from Dragon Realm will teach you their magic. You will become the ultimate dragon slayer. Do you want?"

"Yes, I want." she said happy. Nobody would think someone wanting to train and suddenly a dragon appear in front of her and ask her if she want to be a dragon slayer. But again... she isn't someone... She's Lucky Lucy!

"Then climb on my head. I will take you to Dragon Realm."

Lucy climbed on Ceres's head and she flew to the sky. After a while they been in a place where was only nature. There was rivers, mountains, trees and in the sky dragons flew. Ceres roared and after a few minutes some dragons came in front of her.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. She wants to be the ultimate dragon slayer."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Lucy.

"Lucy, these are Igneel, Metalicana and Grandine. I think you know them already. And the rest, Jolt, the light dragon, Clarise, the water dragon, Terra, the earth dragon, Acnologia, the darkness dragon and me, the celestial dragon. We and other dragons who aren't here will train you to become the ultimate dragon slayer. Now let's go back at my cave. It's already late and tomorrow we will start you training."

**Morning at guild**

"Levy , Wendy, Charla and Gray in my study!" shouted Master.

The four entered in his study and after a while Gray slam the door and shouted "Flame brain! Come here now!". Levy and Wendy follows him crying. Charla looked sad too but she didn't cry. Gray found Natsu and attacked him with his ice hammer.

"What do you want this time, Ice boy!?"

"How could you go at Lucy, get her out of team and tell her she was a replacement for Lisanna!? I think I was in that team too!"

"Gray! Stop! What's going on!?" shouted Erza.

"What's going on!? You too Erza! How could you tell Lucy something like that!?"

"Gray. Stop it! Lucy wouldn't want to see you like that." Levy said.

"Not you too Levy! You know very well because them Lucy left!"

In the guild was a death silence. Nobody would believe Lucy could left.

"What are you saying Gray?" asked Erza.

"You heard me! Lucy left! And because you all! How long went then you talked with Lucy! Two whole weeks! Everybody was so focused on Lisanna's return and forgot of Lucy! And when Natsu and Erza went and talk with her they said that she was a replacement for Lisanna and kicked her out of team!"

In that moment Natsu ran at Lucy's apartment. "Turn back here, flame brain! I didn't finish with you!" Gray said and began to run after him. Erza, Wendy, Charla, Levy and Happy followed them. At Lucy's apartment Natsu broke the door and shouted after Lucy. She didn't answer. Then Levy found the two letters. She began to read the one for her, Wendy, Charla and Gray:

_**Levy, Charla, Gray and Wendy,**_

_**I hope you'll understand why I left. I couldn't continue like that. I don't want you to be sad so I will write you four. I don't know where I am going so I can't tell you yet but I know I will come back stronger one day. You four are my best friends from the guild, you were the only one who talked with me or cared about me and I want to thank you for that.**_

_**With love ,**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

After that Levy began to cry again and Gray hit the desk. After that Erza opened the other letter for her and Natsu.

_**Natsu and Erza,**_

_**If you read it that means Master told you everything. I don't have to excuse me for you, and I want you to know from me the cause because I left. I left because of you two. I could bear to no talk with me but when you two came told me I was a replacement for Lisanna and kicked me out, I couldn't bear anymore, so I left. Not only you two, the rest of the guild except Levy, Wendy, Charla, Gray and Master done the same thing. I hope you're happy now!**_

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

"What have we done!?" asked Natsu " Luce, I'm sorry!" said Erza

**This is the first chapter. I hope you'll like it. I will update the next chapter soon so don't forgot, ****REVIEW!**


	2. Return

**Chapter Two: Return**

It's been five years since Lucy left to train with dragons. She's writing to her four friends weekly and she told them everything. Nobody knew that, because Lucy told them to not tell anybody then Master. Erza and Natsu are regreting what they done 5 years ago and kicked Lisanna out of team, anyway she was in their way. They tried to find Lucy every time they went on a mission. Gray made a team with Wendy, Charla and Levy now and it's one of the most powerful team from Fairy Tail.

Lucy's train it's almost done. These are two days until she will be able to come back on Earth. Two days until she will see her friends and her ex-friends. She doesn't have the same clothes anymore. Now she wear a white dress long to the knees and a little shorter in front. Around her chest are golden pearls on the dress and around her neck she have a medallion with a dragon. Her hair is long and free and reach her hip. She collected all the 88 celestial keys and now she doesn't wear them anymore. She can summon her spirits just with words since she have all the spirits and beside the celestial spirits she have the keys of almost all the dragons.

Two days passed fast and now it's time for her to go back. She doesn't have the same apartment anymore. The dragons gave her a manor where she can do everything she want. The waited morning came. She said goodbye to all the dragons who taught her and opened the portal to her manor from Earth. She knew that her friends will be at guild so she went there, but she can't let everybody to recognize her as Lucy Heartfilia. Now she is Serena Star, the ultimate dragon slayer, so she wear a golden cloak.

At the guild entrance she heard much noise. 'They never change .' She thought. She entered the guild. Everybody stared at her. She saw Natsu who came to her and ask " Who are you? And why do you smell like Igneel?" 'Damn! I forgot to hid my smell.' "Get out of my way." She said. She was still angry for their betrayal from 5 years ago. Wendy, Charla, Levy and Gray knew who she was and knew her powers. Wendy came near Lucy and pretended that she don't know her." Miss, do you want to see Master? This way please." Wendy took Lucy's hand and they with Levy, Gray and Charla went in Master's study.

Lucy took off her cloak and said "Master, friends, I'm back!"

Everybody hugged her and Wendy said "Lucy, we missed you so much."

"My name is Serena Star now. I don't want them to know who I am."

"I see, child. Now we must give you another stamp." Said Master

"Can it be gold on my right hand? "asked Serena.

"Sure!" said Master while he smiled.

"Now let's go to the others. We will make a team from now." Said Gray.

Everybody waited to know who is it the new girl. The Master and the others came from his study.

"This is Serena Star. From now she's a member of our guild." Said Master.

Everybody cheered but Natsu wanted to know why she's smelling like Igneel.

"Hey you! Why are you smelling like Igneel?" asked Natsu.

"I have a name, you know. And why should I tell you?" said Lucy.

"I asked you something, Starry. Now answer me!"

"How you called me! If you want something then come and fight me!"

"I hoped that you will say that, Starry! But let's go outside."

"Sure! At least I don't want to destroy the guild."

Everybody gathered outside to watch the fight. Gray, Levy, Wendy, Master and Charla cheered for Serena while everybody else for Natsu.

"I won't go easy on you because you are a girl." Natsu said.

"That's what I hoped then I wouldn't have to go easy on you either." Lucy/Serena said too.

"Natsu doesn't know with who is fighting." Said Wendy.

"I hope Sere will beat him fast." Said Gray.

"Go Sere!" cheered Levy.

Serena gave her cloak to Levy and let Natsu to make the first move. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Serena smiled and said " Fire Dragon's Roar! This is all you can do?"

"So you're a fire dragon slayer too. That's why you smell like Igneel, but how?"

"Yes and No. If you'll ask Gajeel and Wendy, I smell like Metalicana and Grandine as well."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Natsu.

"You think that can hurt me? Water Dragon's Claw!"

"Water too!" asked Natsu.

"Flame brain! Give up already! You can't beat her so easy!" shouted Gray.

"We'll see that! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Light Dragon's Roar!"

"Damn! Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"

"Earth Dragon's Briliant Tree!"

"Fire Dragon's Briliant Flame!"

"Time Dragon's Sword Horn!"

" Damn! You're good! Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"I've played enough with you, kid. I will finish here. Leo!" In that moment Leo appeared.

"Loki, let's do a Unison!"

"Yes, princess."

"That's Lucy's spirit! How do you have him!" asked Natsu.

"I have all the 88 celestial keys. Loki, now! Dragon God's Briliant Spirit!"

"Regulus Impact!"

"Ahhh!"shouted Natsu." Who…are…you!?"

"I am the ultimate dragon slayer. You didn't see all my power. Now let me alone if you want to see the light of a next day." Serena and Loki went away back at their manor.

**This is chapter two. I will update the next chapter tomorrow I hope. Until then, ****Review!**


	3. Dragon Manor

**Chapter Three: Dragon Manor**

Serena is now adored by all the guild except Natsu. All of them want to be friends with her but she refuse other friendship then Wendy, Levy, Gray and Charla. Serena invited them to her manor.

"Wow Luce! You have all what you need here." Said Gray.

"Really Lu-tan! How do you have all of this?" asked Levy.

"Well, Ceres and the others give me this place."

"You can talk with Grandine every time you want now, ne?" asked Wendy.

"Of course she can. She have her key." Said Charla.

"If you want to talk with her I'll call her for you. Grandine!"

In that moment a light blue dragon appeared in front of her.

"Hello Grandine!" said Lucy.

"Hello Lucy. And Wendy too."

"Grandine!" said Wendy while she hugged her dragon. "I missed you so much!"

"I know sweetie. But I had to go with the others. I'm sorry to leave now but I really must to go. Tell Lucy to summon me tonight." Grandine said that and disappeared.

"Lu-tan! How many books do you have here?" asked Levy.

"About Three thousands. Do you want to read them?"

" Can I?"

"Of course! I have an idea. Why don't you come and live here?"

"Don't you mind?" asked Gray.

"Of course not. You are my friends after all. And the house is empty anyway just with me. Will you come?"

"Well we're a team so let's do it!" said Wendy.

"But we need to pack before." Said Charla.

"Don't worry. I will use Time-Space Dragons magic to send here all your things."

"Time-Space Dragons? I didn't heard of them." Said Levy.

"They are Renne, the time dragon and Eron, space dragon. Do you want to see your new rooms now? Let's go!" she said and began to ran on stairs.

"Let's go!" said Wendy. Everybody followed Lucy to their new rooms. They were all near each other and when they opened the doors, all of their things were here.

"When did you…?" asked Gray.

"While we're talking."

"You're so powerful!" said Charla.

"Let's get some sleep now. It's already late." Said Lucy.

Everybody entered in their room and slept. Morning they ate something and went at the guild. They had their own table which nobody sat there then them.

"So… Gray. I didn't saw Juvia. Is she still obsessed after you?" asked Serena.

"No. She's with Lyon now and came at guild only two days on week. She like to do missions with him." Answered Gray.

"But you, Levy. Are you with Gajeel or what?"

Levy blushed " We're taking it slow."

"Very slow, if you ask me." Said Charla.

"And you Wendy? Are you with Romeo?"

"I'm waiting for him to ask me for a date."

"I see. And you Charla? What's with Happy?"

"I will not be with him even if he'll be the only exceed from the world."

After a while Natsu came at their table.

"Hey, Starry! I'm asking you once more! Why are you having Lucy's keys!?"

"Gray. Do you want him or I will go?" asked Serena.

"I will let him to you this time." Gray said.

"Thanks." Serena said and stand up from her chair.

"Come here, flame boy." She grabbed his muffler and toke him out of building. After a while she come back.

"What have you done to him?"Charla asked.

"I taught him a lesson. Let's go back home."

Everybody went back home. Natsu knew there is something wrong with them coming and going home in the same time together so he took Erza and followed them. They entered in Dragon Manor and stand near door to hear something. "Hey Luce, good job on beating Natsu again." Gray said.

"He never learn. It's easy to beat him now. Five years ago he ignored me, now I'm ignoring him."

"I love you Lu-tan! And I love you more and more since we live together now!" said Levy.

"Me too!" said Wendy.

"I must say it, we missed you much Lucy." Said Charla.

"Thanks minna! You are the best!" Said Lucy and hugged them.

Natsu and Erza starred one at the other few minutes and Erza said " Lucy… so there you was…"

"Luce… Luce!" Natsu said and broke the door.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Serena.

"Luce!" Natsu ran and hugged her.

"What are you doing flame boy!?" asked angry Gray.

"Luce… I missed you so much…" said continuing Natsu.

"Get off of me! " said Lucy and made a celestial roar.

"But… Luce…"

" I'm not Lucy. Not for you anyway. Only my friends know me as Lucy. Only for them I am Lucy. Not for you or the guild. Lucy is dead for you since that day five years ago. Now get out of my house!"

"Luce… we are your friends…" said Erza.

"No Erza. No. You are not my friends. A friend wouldn't do something like what you done to me five years ago."

"Luce… we're sorry for that… we…"

"I don't want to hear your apologies. You came at me, got me out of team and told me I was a replacement for Lisanna and that after two weeks while nobody from guild except my friends and Master didn't talk with me. Do you know how I felt then!? No you don't! Now get out of my house!"

"Luce…"

"You heard her! Get out now!" shouted Gray.

"Don't come here again..." Levy said.

"She don't want to see you there..." Wendy said.

"Luce…" Natsu said.

"Natsu… let's go…" Erza said.

The two mages went back at guild and told everybody about Lucy. Lucy almost cried and went back in her room. 'This is how things must go…' she thought and went sleep.

**This is chapter three. I hope you will like it and don't forgot…. ****REVIEW****!**


	4. The truth

**Chapter Four: The truth**

The next day Lucy and her friends went back at guild. When Lucy opened the doors everybody stared at her. She's not smiling even a little. "It's seems Natsu and Erza told you." She said. Then everybody went to hug her. Lucy put a barrier on her so nobody except her friends could stay near her.

"Lucy. What's wrong?" Cana asked.

"We missed you so much." Mirajane's voice heard.

"So Natsu didn't told you everything. Then I will tell you. I am not Lucy! For you I am Serena Star. Lucy died five years ago for everybody who betrayed her."

"Lucy. Don't be like that. We're sorry for that." Said Juvia who came when she heard the news.

"I don't want to hear you apologies. You done that on your will. Nobody controlled you then. You done that and now you'll pay. I am the ultimate dragon slayer now, not that weak celestial mage who was abandoned by her so called friends."

"Lucy, we didn't abandoned you. We-" said Erza.

"You what!? If you didn't abandoned me, then what have you done? Tell me Titania."

"We…we…"

"Enough! Lucy, I know what you felled back then but they are your guild." Master's voice shouted in the whole guild.

"But Master. I-" Lucy didn't finish because she fell on the floor. Everybody was worried about her and Gray, Levy and Wendy came near her.

**Lucy's POV**

'What it is! Ceres, minna had something happened to you!' I fell so weak, my barrier get down. Something happened with the dragons but what? I must talk to them.

**Normal POV**

"Lucy, what happened!? Are you Ok!?" shouted Gray.

"Lu-tan, what's wrong!?" said Levy.

"Lucy!" Everybody from guild get near her.

"Get off. Open, gate of the celestial dragon, Ceres!" Nothing happened. "It can't be! Open, gate of the iron dragon, Metalicana! No...! Open, gate of fire dragon, Igneel! Minna! Open, gate of sky dragon, Grandine! No, no! It can't be! Minna! "

"Lucy, what's wrong!?" asked Wendy. "Did something happened to Grandine!?"

"I must go in Dragon Realm! Something happened with the dragons!" said Lucy and began to ran to door.

"Lucy, stay! We'll come with you. At least we're a team." Said Levy.

"Stay Luce! I'll come too! Igneel is my father." Said Natsu.

"Bunny-girl! I'm coming too. " said Gajeel.

"Let me come with you. I can be of help." Said Erza.

"Fine! But only for dragons safely. But I'm warning you. Dragon Realm is very dangerous. So be prepared!" She said and opened a hole to the Dragon Realm. "This is the last chance to go back." After she saw nobody go back she said" Let's go!" and jumped in. Everybody follows and jumped after her. After that the hole closed and in guild was a deathly silence.

**I know. Short chapter but the next one will be longer. Don't forgot to ****REVIEW!**** Your opinions matter.**


	5. Dragon Realm

**Chapter five: Dragon Realm**

After they jumped in hole and it closed they floated in a tunnel. The walls were rainbow colored and at the end there was a light. They reached the light and landed on a stone from where they could saw all the Dragon Realm. After Lucy saw the view she starred with big eyes. "It can't be….". Everybody gasped at what they saw.

"This is the Dragon Realm? It don't seems very welcoming." Said Natsu.

"That doesn't looks like what you said, Lu-tan." Said Levy.

"It's obvious something happened here, right Lucy?" asked Erza.

"You're right. Something happened here and I must find out what. The Dragon Realm was full of green. There was clean rivers and pounds and a beautiful blue sky. Stay here. I'm going to see it from air." She said and two dragon wings grew on her back. She began to fly.

"Did you know she can do it?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes, we did. We talked with her weekly in the last five years." Said Wendy.

"What!? And you left us to think she'll don't come back at guild!?" asked Natsu.

"She asked us to not tell you guys. We told only Master." Said Charla.

"But we missed her so much!" said Happy.( I don't think I said but Happy and Lily came too.)

**Lucy's POV**

'I don't believe it! The Dragon Realm is so dry and without life. There was where dragon's apprentices learned everything and there was the pound where I was swimming. What happened here!?' she thought.

'Lucy…' a voice talked in her mind.

"Ceres! Where are you!?" she asked while she stopped of flying and just floated.

'Lucy… listen please… we don't have much power left… go at cave… there you will find Youko… just she can answer you… please…Lucy' the voice disappeared.

"Ceres! Minna! No!" she shouted and landed near the cave. Everybody came near her." Lucy, what happened?" Levy asked. " I talked with Ceres." She said and entered in cave. "Youko! Come here. I'm Lucy. Don't be afraid." A little girl came out. She wore a blue dress and had light blue hair in two pigtails. Her eyes were the same light blue and her skin was a little pale.

"Lucy-nee… is that really you?" said the little girl. "Lucy-nee!" she ran and hugged her and began to cry. Everybody stared at them. "Lucy-nee… everybody…. was taken…. I'm the only… left."

"Who toke them?" Lucy asked

"Acnologia and the rest of Darkers." she said.

"Acnologia! But… why?" Lucy asked shocked.

"He… betrayed us… for power." Youko said and began to cry again.

"Lucy… who's this?" Gray asked.

"This is Youko, the ice dragon apprentice. One day she'll be the ice dragon." She said.

"Who toke the dragons!?" asked Natsu.

"These are the dark dragons. They betrayed the queen and now they want all the power. We call them the Darkers. Acnologia wasn't one of them but it seems he betrayed us for power. In Darkers are many dragons: Kimsi, the ice dragon; Arec, the poison dragon; Martenia, the thunder dragon and many. They must toke the dragons and toke their powers. That's why Ceres told me they don't have much power left." Lucy said.

"Then we must beat these dragons and release the rest, right? Piece of cake!" said Gajeel.

"I'm afraid it isn't so easy, Gajeel." She said and walked to exit. "Do you see that mountain? After that mountain is their base. There must be the dragons. But to enter in that base you must beat the guard, Arisia, the space dragon. She's very powerful."

"Then we need a plan." Said Erza.

"Yes. I'll try to fight with her and you will enter in base." Said Lucy

"You can't beat her alone! We will help you." Said Wendy.

"You can't. This is the space dragon. This is how she fight. She took every single person in other space and fight with them alone. Even if you'll try to help me, you will fight alone with her. And me too. Don't be afraid. I learned time magic which is in opposite with space magic. I'll beat her and I'll come after you."

"Fine, but we still need to know all the dragons so we can group in opposite with them." Said Erza.

"Yes. These are Ice, Poison, Thunder, Flame, Sand and now Dark who really count. Wendy and Charla will take sand; Gajeel, Levy and Lily will take poison; Erza will fight with Thunder; Natsu and Happy will beat with Ice; Gray will take Flame and me with Youko will take Dark." Said Lucy.

"You planning to take a little girl on battle field? Are you crazy!?" asked Natsu.

"You don't know what Youko can do. I will take her with me." Said Lucy.

"Ok, now we clarified that. I say to sleep for now and morning we can beat these dragons." Said Levy.

"Hai!" said everybody.

They made a fire and fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it. Please ****REVIEW****!**


	6. Space Dragon

**Chapter Sixth: Space Dragon**

Everybody fell asleep but Lucy couldn't sleep because her thoughts were at dragons. She just stayed and looked at stars. She remembered how she trained with Ceres, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine and the others.

**Flashback**

"Lucy… Lucy… Wake up. It's time for your training." A gentle voice told the girl who was asleep.

"Hm… Ceres… Let me five more minutes…" Lucy said.

"But Lucy, how do you want to be stronger if you skip you training?" Ceres asked.

"Fine. I'll come." Lucy said standing up.

**Another Flashback**

"Hang here Lucy. You almost mastered it. Just a little more." A man in armor stood near her and helped her.

"Thanks for help Igneel." She smiled at him.

**Another Flashback**

"Lucy! Help me gathering some herbs please." A young women with blue hair stood here waiting for her.

"Coming, Grandine!" Lucy run to her smiling.

**Another Flashback**

"Isn't that iron delicious, Luce?" asked a man with black hair and somepiercing while eating a piece of iron.

"Yes, Metalicana! It's delicious!" Lucy said smiling.

**Another Flashback**

Everybody sat at a huge table partying and laughing.

"Eron! Give me the jade please!" yelled a girl with red hair.

Eron teleported a cup with jade in front of girl.

"Thanks, Eron!" she said.

"Lucy-nee! Tomorrow will you come to practice with us? Please!" Youko begged.

"Yes Lucy-nee! Come! I'll make you a necklace with emeralds." A girl with green hair said.

"No! I will make her one with diamonds! Diamonds are more beautiful then emeralds!" A boy with silver hair said.

"Hey, hey now! Don't fight! I will come tomorrow if you will go to sleep now. It's already your sleep hour." Lucy said smiling.

**End Flashback**

She remembered all these moments together with her friends. They were like a family back then. Suddenly Youko woke up.

"Lucy-nee! I had a nightmare! There was Acnologia… who toke Diamond and the others! I'm scared! Lucy-nee!" Youko said while crying.

Lucy took Youko near her and hugged her. " It's alright, Youko. Nee-chan is here. You don't have to be scared. I will protect you."

"And I will protect you, Lucy-nee…" She said falling asleep on Lucy's chest.

**Morning**

Lucy wake up first. She found something normal to eat for Erza, Gray, Happy, Lily, Charla and Levy and for Natsu, Youko, Wendy and Gajeel she made fire, iron, air and ice.

They woke up and found all the food.

"Lucy, where did you find these?" asked Gray.

"These are some places where food still grow. And for them…" she pointed at Youko and the dragon slayers." I made them myself."

Natsu's eyes widened but turned back and he began to eat once again.

"Luce! This fire is so good! It's like the one which Igneel gave me." Natsu smiled.

Lucy's face remained the same.

"Youko, Wendy. Do you like it?" Lucy asked smiling.

"Hai!" Both of them said while smiling.

Natsu felt his heart breaking. He can't even make the one who he love to smile?

"If you finished then we must go." Lucy said.

"But, Lucy. You didn't eat anything yet." Erza said.

Lucy gasped. She took a stone from the cave's wall and began to eat it.

"Lu-tan. What are you doing?" asked Levy.

"I'm eating." Lucy said.

"A stone?" Gajeel asked.

"No. A diamond. Want some? I think not." Lucy said. "Now we can go?"

"Sure…" Gray said.

They walked to not be detected by the enemy. When they reached the mountain Lucy stopped.

"Well, we're here. Remember what I said to you. Don't even think of coming after me! See you later!" Lucy smiled and walked to mountain. She entered in rock and disappeared. Natsu and the others couldn't do anything else then waiting.

**Lucy's POV**

'Arisia must be here if she made this alternate space. Just where?' I walked in this empty void hoping I would find her soon when Buum! I bumped in something. I'm looking just to see Arisia in her dragon form looking at me.

**Normal** **POV**

"So you're Lucy, the ultimate dragon slayer. I'm Arisia, the space dragon, but I think you heard of me already."

"Sorry, Arisia. But I must save the other dragons who you and Darkers took." Lucy said.

"I'm afraid that's not so easy, little one. You must pass by me first and I don't think that will happen soon." Arisia said.

"I hoped you'll say it. Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lucy made an attack to Arisia but she dodged it.

"I hope that isn't all your magic." Arisia said.

"You didn't see nothing. Karma Demon: Iron Dragon's Spiral." This time the attack hit Arisia.

"So you're really something." Arisia said.

"Holy Ray!" Lucy created a light beam and she ate Arisia's shadow.

"Thank you! Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" Arisia was hit again.

"Sky Dragon's …" Arisia made a portal to an another dimension but Lucy absorbed and ate it.

"Thanks again. Time- Space Dragon's Nova Beam!" Lucy attacked.

"Space Dragon's Roar!" Arisia attacked too.

The attack hit Arisia and defended her but Lucy was hurt as well by Arisia's attack. Arisia turned in her human form. She had medium silver hair, red eyes and was dressed in a gothic Lolita black and red dress with a white bow at back.

"You defeated me. I will let you and your friends to pass and I will give you my key." Arisia gave Lucy a white key with a ruby in center. "My brother trained you well. Go and save him. You can call me anytime you need me. "

"Thank you, Arisia." Lucy said. After that she walked back to where her friends waited.

**Natsu's place**

Natsu and the others were waiting for Lucy to come back.

"Youko, right? Lucy said she learned Space magic, but if that dragon, Arisia, is the enemy from who did she learned it?" Gray asked.

"Arisia have a twin brother, Eron. Eron is good and Lucy learned Space magic from him. She's really good at that magic. Also there are some dragons who have a common element with other dragon. But they are very rare." Youko explained.

Suddenly a white light surrender the place where Lucy entered and revealed her. Lucy was a little hurt and she was holding a key in hand.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

"I'm alright, Wendy. Arisia is defended and I took her key. Let's go now!" Lucy said.

"Stay a little, Lucy. I'll heal your wounds." Wendy said when her hands began to glow blue.

"Thanks, Wendy. I'm alright now. Let's go!" Lucy said.

They began to run to the path which was opened when Lucy came. Lucy was determined to save her family.

**Serena: Minna! I'm sorry I didn't update this story in a while and perhaps you thought I abandoned this story but in fact I had a writer block. I'm so sorry!**

**Diana: Serena! What are you doing!? Oh. Hi everybody!**

**Serena: Diana is my other self. She can be very scary sometime…**

**Diana: Did you excuse yourself in front of everybody already?**

**Serena: I did… Again, I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon, but you know there is school and other things I have to do.**

**Diana: Fucking school! Who the hell made it so harder!?**

**Serena: Anyway. Minna! Please let me know what you think by reviews.**


	7. Determination

**Serena: Sorry everybody! I know I hadn't update in a long time but here it is! The new chapter!**

**Diana: Also we rewrote every chapter cause there were too many grammar mistakes.**

**Serena: We hope you're gonna like it!**

**Diana: Now, Lucy… If you wish…**

**Lucy: Hai! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter seven: Determination.**

"Don't separate… And don't you dare to make any noise…" Lucy said. They were heading to where Lucy felt the dragons vibrations. They were very weak but still there. Silently they walked towards a prison. This prison wasn't a normal one cause the bars were made of many elements and the dragons couldn't escape from there. She couldn't see them cause there was too much shadows. She then heard something and used quickly the space magic to hid their presence. If they weren't making noise nobody could see or sense them. They went near a wall.

Someone came in room. It was a girl with a few centimeters higher then Lucy. Her hair was light blue with snowflakes frozen in it. Her ice were the same and her skin was very pale. She wore a very long white dress with snowflakes print and a blue bolero. The aura she gave was an ice one. It inspired just fear and superiority. Youko went near Lucy and hid her face in her skirt. Lucy was looking at the woman. She went and opened the cage with some words in an ancient language. She took a boy with silver hair after her. He was about Youko's age and he looked very hurt. He was unconscious. Lucy's eyes widened and the rage inside her grew stronger. She went towards them and hit the woman with her fist in flames. The woman fell on her back.

"Who are you!? How do you dare to do that to me, you peasant!" she shouted. Their hideout went off and everybody was seen by the woman. Youko and Wendy hurried towards the boy. Wendy began to heal the boy but she couldn't do much. He eased his pain but just that. "How dare you to do that to Diamond!? Who I am you ask!? I'll tell you who I am! I'm their child and sister! The ones who you hurt are my family! And I am… Your worst nightmare! Fire Dragon's Burning Flames!" Lucy said and around the woman appeared fire. She giggled before the flames went off.

"I see you took here that child of mine too." She said and pointed to Youko who looked back at Diamond. "You must be Lucy Heartfilia, right? You made a very big mistake coming here. The castle is alarmed right now. You are lucky thought. Today I want to play. Let's see how far you can go without being caught. Hahaha…" She began to laugh and then disappeared in a frosty mist. Lucy then rushed to Diamond and put his head on her lap. She looked very worried about him. She closed her eyes and calmed herself then she began to sing. It was a very beautiful song in an ancient language. She began to glow light blue and then Diamond too. His wounds began to heal and it could be saw that his pain was more eased. Then Lucy fell on her back.

"Lucy!" Gray and Natsu rushed to her while Wendy and Youko took Diamond. "Are you alright, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. Lucy nodded. "I'm fine… I just used a little more power than I normally use…He should be fine now…" she said and stood up. "What did that woman meant by that child of mine? And who is she?" Erza asked. "She's Kimsi… The actual ice dragon and… Youko's mother…" Lucy said sad. "Bunny girl! I found some people here!" Gajeel said and pointed to the cage. Lucy rushed to it and saw four more children and five people. "No! Ceres! Are you ok!? Please answer me!" Lucy said and went to a woman with long curly platinum hair. Her skin was paler but that because she was very weak right now. Several injuries could been seen all over her body. She once again began to sing the same song. The light spread in Ceres's body and she opened her eyes a little. She smiled a bit when she saw Lucy.

"Lucy… I knew… you would come…" she said and touched her cheek with her hand still trembling. Lucy's tears began to flow in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all happening because I wasn't here! If I was here I could fought with Acnologia and you wouldn't have to be hurt! I'm sorry Ceres!" Lucy said and looked down in shame. Ceres smiled. "It's not your fault… It's my fault… I am the queen… and I didn't do anything… useful… Please Lucy… find the others… and take them out of here… Please…" Ceres said and went to sleep. Lucy nodded and wiped her tears. She stood up and placed a hand on every one of her dragon friends. She chanted some words and they faded away.

"What did you do?" Charla asked. Lucy pointed to her necklace. "I transported them in myself. It's a high-ranked spell but I am able to do it." She said. "What are we going to do? I think that ice woman told everybody already that we're here." Erza said. "Aye!" Happy shouted. "And what do you plan to do with him?" Lily asked and pointed to Diamond. Lucy hadn't transported him as well. "He should wake up soon. He isn't so wounded now." Lucy said. "But what was with that song?" Wendy asked. "And in what language is it? I don't recognize any of these words." Levy said. "It's a unison between my sound and my sky magic. It can heal people more than normal Sky Dragon magic. And that language is an ancient dragon language." Lucy said. "Igneel didn't say anything about a dragon language!" Natsu said. "Either Metalicana!" Gajeel shouted. "Grandine too." Wendy mentioned. "You two are too dense to learn it…" Lucy said pointing at Natsu and Gajeel. "And Wendy was too small to learn it. The dragons taught me it. But I don't talk it fluent." Lucy said. The two 'dense' dragon slayers groaned. Then Diamond opened his eyes.

"Diamond!" Youko shouted when she saw him. She stayed with him all the time. Lucy rushed too to him. "Diamond! Are you alright!?" she asked. He looked confused at first but then smiled when he saw Lucy. "Lucy-nee… You came…" he said and hugged her. Lucy smiled too. "I did. After all you are my dear family!" she said and hugged him. "Lucy-nee… Who are these people? And where are the others?" he asked. His gray eyes matched so good with his hair. Lucy pointed to her necklace. "These people are humans from Earthland. They came to help us. These are my friends… Levy, Charla, Wendy and Gray… and these are Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Lily and Charla…" she said. Erza, Natsu and Happy looked hurt because they weren't put with friends while Gajeel and Lily didn't care. They just wanted to find Metalicana faster.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lily asked. Youko, Diamond and Lucy changed looks. "We three are going to fight now. Do you still want to come?" Lucy asked. "Are you kidding!? I need to find Igneel!" Natsu said. "Metalicana will have to wait until I'm done with this idiot of castle." Gajeel said. "Grandine is there right? Then I'll come!" Wendy said and Charla nodded. "Aye!" Happy shouted and Lily nodded. "We're coming too! After all we're a team!" Gray shouted with Levy next to him. "Count on me!" Erza said. Lucy smiled. "Then let's destroy this castle and save everybody!" She said and everybody nodded.

**Diana: So? How was it? **

**Serena: Please tell your opinion in a review! And one more thing!**

**Diana: We need your help for another story of us. It's Akuma Lucy. We need a demon slayer and a fairy slayer…**

**Serena: So if you're so kind to send us your Oc we would be very grateful! **

**Diana: Now R & R everybody!**


	8. The castle of sadness

**Serena: Ok, everybody! New chapter here!**

**Diana: We loved your reviews btw! They made our day!**

**Lucy: I wonder what will happen now…**

**Serena: Well then… You could do the disclaimer and watch it faster…**

**Lucy: Ah! You're right! Well then… Serena don't own the story! **

**Levy: Look! It's beginning! Shh!**

**Chapter eight: The castle of sadness…**

*Boom* *Bang* *Boom* Noise was heard all thought the castle. Lucy and the others began to destroy it as soon as they got out of that prison. It seems that the construction of this castle was very confusing. There were more prisons and it was bigger than outside. Lucy took Youko and Diamond with her while they separated to find the other Darkers faster. "Get out of my way!" Lucy shouted and made a celestial roar towards some guards who were guarding a big black door. Lucy figured Acnologia would be there. "Acnologia! Damn you bastard!" Lucy shouted and slapped the door in process. After the dust cleared Lucy saw Acnologia in his human form sitting on a throne. He had longer black hair with a stalk of blue and was wearing blue and black clothings. His eyes were more black than the night and he had a smirk on his face.

"Welcome Lucy. I was waiting for your arrival." Acnologia said and made a reverence. Lucy was confused now. So were Youko and Diamond. "What is the meaning of this!?" Lucy asked with eyes full of rage. "As you see… I was waiting for you to come here. We have some business to discuss, but let's do that without children, shall we?" Acnologia said and Youko and Diamond were throw outside and the door closed. "Youko! Diamond!" Lucy shouted and turned to the door. "Relax… They are safe… for the moment…" Acnologia said and went to the window. "Why were you waiting for me?" Lucy asked. "You see… I wasn't always a dragon… At first I was a human… But I lusted so much for this power and now that I have it I can't risk to lose it." He said and raised his fist to his chest. Lucy was confused. She didn't know any of these. "Then… how did you become a dragon…?" Lucy asked.

"The dark mage… He gave me power!" Acnologia said smirking like a maniac. "Dark mage…?""Yes! The most dark mage of the history! Zeref! He was the one who transformed me in what I am. The king of the dragons!" he shouted and his voice echoed in the room. "King!? Don't joke around! Ceres is the only queen!" Lucy shouted angry. "Hahaha! That woman isn't worth to be the queen! She don't hold the strength needed for this job! The only one able to do it is me! And only me! Hahaha! But… I may not be able to do so much time if…" "If?" Lucy asked curious. "If you don't help me." Acnologia said and smirked. "Help you!?" Lucy shouted scandalized. "That's right. The one who created me… Zeref… is more than capable to kill me if he want. But my luck is that I heard he's looking for a queen…" Acnologia said and once again he looked at the sky. "Zeref's queen…!?" Lucy asked shocked. "A queen of darkness for his coming empire… And… It is you, my dear…" Acnologia said and looked at her. "Me!?" Lucy shouted.

"That's right… He wants you as his queen…" he said and made his way to her. She wanted to take a step back but he caught her hand and held it. His grip was very tight. "You should be honored, Lucy. To be chosen as the new queen of darkness… I knew I trained you well… Are you willing to do this then? Zeref is waiting for you, you know…" He said. Lucy stopped from trying to leave and looked in his eyes. "Why should I!?" She asked him. "Why not? The powers that would be bestowed upon you would be far than great! Do you understand, Lucy? You would be one of the most powerful mages of the history. You would have great power!" He said. Lucy looked in the ground. Acnologia thought she was thinking to accept the offer, but he was wrong. "But these powers would be full of darkness and suffering… Right? If so… I don't want them…" she said. "You already suffered from these weak fairies… You could get your revenge… Isn't that what you wished in the first place? This is the cause you learned the dark dragon slayer art!" Acnologia shouted at her once again.

"And…?" Lucy said and smirked. Her body began to glow slowly golden and she took her hand back. "It's true that I suffered much because of them. It's true that I cried much because of them too. I was abandoned, replaced, and I left the guild to train. This is true. You say that I want revenge? Hmf! I want revenge… but I took my revenge long ago. They also suffered after what I left. I wanted so much to deny that, but… I always knew that Fairy Tail was one of my homes… The members of Fairy Tail are also my family! Like the dragons… the ones who you hurt… You hurt my family… And now I will take my revenge! And I will always… walk in the light!" she screamed and her body glowed like a sun. From this light beams appeared and went towards Acnologia. They hit him. Lucy thought she won but… she was wrong…

"You think an attack like it could defeat me so easy? Hm… you need to be more trained after all…" A voice said. Lucy stared in shock when the dust cleared cause Acnologia was now in his dragon form. Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to win this if he changes in this form, but… she had to try. For the sake of everybody… she had to try. She went in a fighting pose ready for anything. "Let's begin your training now, shall we? Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!" Acnologia's attack went towards her but right when she was about to be hit her necklace shined white and from this light appeared a white dragon with shiny rainbow like scales. It was Ceres. She came to help Lucy in this very hard battle. "Ceres!" Lucy asked in shock. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight yet after what her powers were shucked. "You…" Acnologia growled. Ceres had a scary face.

"Lucy… stay back… this is my fight…" Ceres said. "But-!" Lucy said. "No buts… I'm sorry… I made you bear this fight alone while I'm the queen… I'm truly sorry Lucy… I was useless when they attacked and I couldn't protect everyone… but… now I shall show my true powers… The powers of a queen…" Ceres said and began to glow white. Acnologia began to glow black too. Lucy was pushed by the pressure in the air. The light was too much for her eyes and she had to protect her eyes with her hands. All she heard was their roars. She knew they were holding a harsh battle. And she hoped so much that Ceres would win. "Celestial dragon's Roar!" Ceres shouted and the attack went towards Acnologia. "Apocalypse Dragon's Horns!" He reflected it. The attack hit Ceres further but she was still standing. "Secret Art: Apocalypse Infinite End!" He shouted and the attack hit Ceres at it's fullest. She was barely breaching.

"I-It's t-time to end t-this… S-Sec-ret Ar-t: C-Celestial I-Infini-te S-Seal!" Ceres shouted and many golden chains came from a shiny ground. They caught Acnologia and began to drag him in the light. He roared and struggled but no use. The attack was something to much for him. Lucy looked at the scene finally and saw them. Cered was barely standing and Acnologia took advantage of the moment making a roar before he was enveloped fully in the light. The attack hit Ceres near her heart. Lucy stared in shock as Ceres collapsed on the ground and how the blood was flowing from her body. Lucy rushed to her and felt the castle beginning to collapse. It seems the others almost did their job too. Ceres managed to open her eyes for a little and saw Lucy worried coming her way. Her blood fell on Lucy too as she was trying to heal her.

"N-No L-Lucy… I-It's too l-la-te for me… I want t-to tell you… I-I sorry… f-for everything…" Ceres said and closed her eyes for a little. "You don't have to apologize for nothing! Just let me heal you so we can get out of here!" Lucy said and began to use her sky healing magic on Ceres once again. She was too weak to use the healing song now. Ceres smiled a little. "Y-You are a g-good ch-ild… P-Please… take c-care of e-everyone… in m-my place… A-And don-t f-forgot… I l-love you…"Ceres said before closing her eyes completely. Lucy starred in shock and she shook her head. She wouldn't accept that Ceres died. Not now… Once again she tried to heal her with a more amount of energy. It didn't work… the only thing was that the blood of the dragon was flowing on her. Lucy smelt exactly like Ceres now. She tried more and more but she stopped when Ceres began to fade away into light.

"No! Don't go! I need you! We need you!" Lucy shouted and hugged the dragon. It didn't help. Ceres was now gone and Lucy feel just hatred for this castle… for Acnologia… for the ones who hurt her family… She began to think about all of these. But she remembered Ceres's smiling face instead. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She fell upon her knees and screamed. At the same time she released a great amount of magical power and at the same time she entered in the dragon changing mode. Her wings grew and her body began to glow golden as beams came out of her and went in the entire castle. This palace of torture saddest began to tremble and all she wanted Lucy was to destroy it. "Minna!" She screamed once again and she released more power destroying the castle. The blocks fell upon her surroundings and upon her too. Everything was gone now… The castle was destroyed… And Acnologia defeated… but at what costs…?

**Lucy: Kya! What's happening with the dragons!?**

**Natsu: Starry! Make Igneel safe! Or I'll burn your hair!**

**Serena: Not my hair! (runs to hid after Erza)**

**Erza (catch and lift me): I… didn't… appear… in this chapter! You'll face your death now! (dragging me in another room)**

**Serena: Nooo! Someone save me!**

**Diana (laugh on the floor): You should knew that would happen! Hahaha!**

**Erza: Oh… but you too wrote this chapter… You're always with her… So you too are coming! (catch Diana)**

**Diana: EH!? Ne… Erza… Didn't you say you are our older sister?**

**Serena: Right, right! Erza-nee… would you hurt us? (puppy eyes)**

**Erza: Think at it as a punishment… (smirk)**

**Serena and Diana: Ehh! Someone save us! (dragged in the other room) **

**Lucy: Well… until the next time… review… Hehehe…**

**Levy: If any… (sigh)**


End file.
